Directed damage of the skin is used to stimulate regrowth of collagen and to improve skin appearance. A well known method of directed damage is ablating the epidermis using laser radiation having wavelengths strongly absorbed by water so as to heat the water to above boiling temperature. Typical lasers used for epidermis ablation are CO2 and Er:YAG lasers. Ablating the epidermis using RF radiofrequency) current is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,387. This treatment significantly reduces wrinkles and improves the skin appearance. The main disadvantages of skin resurfacing are the long healing period that can be over a month long and the high risk of dischromia. These disadvantages have reduced the popularity of ablative skin resurfacing in recent years.
Non-ablative skin resurfacing is based on heating of the dermis to a sub-necrotic temperature with simultaneous cooling of the skin surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,801 describes penetrating the dermis with infrared laser radiation with dynamic cooling of the skin surface using a cryogen spray.
Wrinkles are created in skin due to the breakage of collagen fibers and to the penetration of fat into the dermal structure. Thus, destroying adipose cells and structure, can improve the surface structure. However, most wrinkle treatment methods target the collagen and do not have a significant effect on deep wrinkles. Radio frequency (RF) energy has been used for the treatment of the epidermal and dermal layers of the skin. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,749,626 describes use of RF for collagen formation in dermis. This patent describes a method for collagen scar formation. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,470,216, 6,438,424, 6,430,446, and 6,461,378 disclose methods and apparatuses for affecting the collagen matrix using RF with special electrode structures together with cooling and smoothing of the skin surface. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,453,202, 6,405,090, 6,381,497, 6,311,090, 5,871,524, and 6,452,912 describe methods and apparatuses for delivering RF energy to the skin using a membrane structure. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,453,202 and 6,425,912 describe methods and apparatuses for delivering RF energy and creating a reverse temperature gradient on the skin surface. Although a non-ablative treatment is much safer and does not scar the skin tissue, the results of non-ablative treatments are less satisfactory.
A method described in US Patent Application No. 20030216719 attempts to maintain the efficiency of ablative treatment with a shorter healing time and a lower risk of adverse effects. The device described in that patent coagulates discrete regions of the skin where the regions have a diameter of tens of micrometers and the distance between the regions is larger than the regions themselves. This treatment provides skin healing within a few days but the results are very superficial and less spectacular than with CO2 laser treatment, even after multiple treatments.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,277,116 describes a method of applying electromagnetic energy to the skin through an array of electrodes and delivery electrolyte using a microporous pad.
A device for ablation of the skin stratum corneum using RF electrodes is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,711,435, 6,708,060, 6,611,706, and 6,597,946. However, the parameters of this device are optimized for the ablation of the stratum corneum so as to enhance drug penetration into the skin, and not for thermal collagen remodeling.